Soul Eater: Dissonance of Souls
by Death Evans 88
Summary: Second of the Souls series. A threat from the future has come to the past to stop Maka, Soul and the rest of the gang, and the only people that can help, are two teenagers from the future. Rated M just in case. MakaxSoul, OCxOC, Kiliz, Croti, BlaTsu.
1. Prolouge

_What started it all_

"Damnit she is getting away!" A young man yelled this as he ran through a dimly lit castle. The young man had dark brown hair, brilliant blue eyes with three slender gold rings in the iris, and wearing black tshirt and jeans. Following behind him was a young girl with bright green eyes with red flecks in them, pure white hair, wearing a leather jacket over a dress shirt and tie, and a skirt with combat boots. Behind her was a young black haired man with three stripes in his hair, one connected, wearing a suit with skulls and holding a ninja sword in one of his hands as he ran after the two. Behind him was a young blond hair teenager, wearing a black turtle neck and jeans, with a black broadsword in his hands.

"Arashi wait!" The guy with the ninja sword shouted this as the young man with brown hair and the girl with white hair ran further ahead. "Death damnit! Essence, stop him!" He shouted this to the white haired girl as he rounded the corner to find the two stopped at a swirling vortex. The young man, Arashi, was seething with anger.

"Arashi calm down. We can't be-" The young black haired guy put a hand on Arashi's shoulder and was immediately thrown off.

"Calm down! Junior, are you stupid! That Witch is trying to wipe us out! And she just got away! If we don't follow her now, then we are screwed!" Arashi yelled this at the black haired guy, Junior. Junior looked at the white haired girl Essence. Essence just shrugged.

"Sorry Junior, I am with Arashi on this one. You and Noire report back to the DWMA. Arashi and I will go after her." Essence said this and the blond, Noire, opened his mouth but Arashi and Essence immediately turned and ran into the vortex, which then closed moments after. Junior slammed his fist into a wall.

"Damn it! Are they trying to get killed!" Junior shouted this and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Junior let it go. Come on, when have Arashi and Essence really failed at anything. We should just report this to your father." Noire said this and Junior sighed.

"Sometimes...I hate that you are right." Junior said this as he started to walk away.

"Yeah but I am still right, cousin."

* * *

**DE88: So here is the prologue to Dissonance of Souls. A short story I hope, but lays the groundwork for some characters. I hope you will enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**DE88: Hey guys. I am here to introduce the first chapter of Dissonance of Souls. So this story shouldn't be as long as Resonance of the Souls, but hey I just started it. Enjoy, I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_Chapter One: Proposal and Encounter_

Tamishi yawned as he threw himself onto the small couch of his apartment. He turned his head to see his weapon partner, and girlfriend, Allie, cooking in the kitchen. She smiled at him as he yawned and stretched. It had been six months since Tamishi woke up after defeating the Kishin Sakashima, who was a clone of Tamishi. Tamishi chuckled as he thought back about those six months. In those months, both Tamishi and Allie turned nineteen, while Black Star, Soul, and Maka all had birthdays as well. Tamishi smiled at the thought of his birthday, liking his presents and of course enjoying the fact that he could play the 'I am older card.' on everybody but Allie.

"Oh hey, Kidd called. Evidently he thought because it's Summer Break, he said we should all go out somewhere to hang out. What you think?" Allie said this as she started to pull something out and Tamishi sighed. Ever since he had woken up, he didn't go out all too much, mainly because of his now Reaper like eyes and the constant Soul Perception he had. In the past months he had managed to make it not as prominent, but he couldn't get rid of it. He thought about accepting the offer, but he had plans for tonight. He started to get lost in thought till he felt a dull thump on the back of the skull. He felt the force of the blow, but no pain.

"Sorry...actually I wanted just us to go somewhere tonight." Tamishi said this as he turned his head and smiled. Allie smiled back and handed him a plate of curry.

"Alright fine, but where too?" Allie asked this and Tamishi smiled.

"You will see."

* * *

"Well that stinks…" Maka said this as she hung up the phone with a sigh before going back to her book, and using Soul as a headrest. Soul looked at her and shruged.

"What happened? Someone cancel?" Soul asked this as he tapped on his leg, thinking of a tune as he flipped through the channels. Maka sighed and turned a page.

"Yeah. Tamishi and Allie did. Oh well." Maka said this as she read her book. Soul chuckled and swiftly took the book out of her grasp, kissed her lightly, and then returned the book. Maka tilted her head up to look at him, slightly annoyed but smiling as Soul smirked.

"Well just hold the party later. So what if today is one year since they became partners." Soul said this and was lightly hit in the head by Maka with a book.

"Yeah but today is when everything started happening. They led to us, and then that led to Spartoi, the witches, the Kishin, Soul Merge, Soul Fusion and all of that. If they hadn't met, we wouldn't be where we are." Maka said this seriously and Soul kissed her softly with a smirk.

"And you think that Tamishi wouldn't have something special planned for Allie today did you?" Soul said this softly and Maka looked at him, at first in confusion, and then in surprise and then glee.

"You better not be shitting me Soul. Spill now."

* * *

Tamishi chuckled as he walked Allie, who he was covering her eyes as they walked to where Tamishi wanted them to be tonight. Tamishi was wearing a fitted jacket, a black tee shirt, and jeans, while Allie had a tanktop and a mid length skirt. Allie had been complaining the whole time, and trying to guess where they were going.

"Come on Mishi! Lemme see already!" Allie whined this as they kept walking and Tamishi rolled his eyes.

"No, now just a little father….and now. There." Tamishi smiled as he removed his hands to let Allie see the stunning view of Death City's forest from a cliff top. From the cliff, you could see all of Death City, and you could see the stars clearly. Tamishi took a step back as Allie gave a small gasp.

"Tamishi this is amazing...I can't believe you found a-" She was cut off when a series of fireworks started going off. Her eyes widened as she watched.

"Like them?" Tamishi said this with a smirk from behind her and she nodded, still in awe.

"It's amazing….how did you get this set up and why?" She said this as she turned around to see Tamishi smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well how is easy. Soul and Star helped...but the why, that you should know. What is today Allie?" Tamishi said this as he put his hands in his pockets. Allie stood there for a second before opening her mouth in a big o of realisation.

"Today is the day we met and became partners…." Allie said this and Tamishi smiled and nodded.

"Right and since then, we have been through so much. More than most people would ever go through. Hell we even risked our lives more than I would care to admit, and still had each others back." Tamishi said this as he took a step forward and then surprised Allie by kneeling. "Allie I love you, more than anything. So...would you marry me?" Tamishi said this as he brought out a black box and flicked it open to reveal a simple diamond ring and Allie immediately brought her hands up to her mouth, before smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Of course you idiot." Allie said this and Tamishi smiled and kissed her before slipping the ring on her finger. Allie kissed him back looked at the ring, before her head snapped up to look at him. Tamishi grinned.

"Star in the dark. Soul knows plan, therefore, Maka will have Soul call to confirm in three, two, one." Tamishi said this as his phone went off and he pulled it out. Allie started cracking up as he picked up the phone. "Yes Tamishi speaking. Oh hey Soul. No, she said yes. Haha yeah but getting you to snap at me was funny." Tamishi said this with a smirk as he spoke calmly. "Don't worry, I guess we can make it to a party at Kidd's… give us...ten minutes tops." Tamishi said this before hanging up and Allie rolled her eyes.

"Well looks like we are getting to that party." Allie said this as she looked at her, now, fiance. Tamishi smiled back,and everything seemed perfect, till they both heard cackling.

"I found you Rikushi."

* * *

"Owwwww." Arashi said this as he landed on the ground, then Essence landed on top of him.

"Ah damnit Arashi. Why are you so damn boney!" Essence said this as she stood up and dusted herself off and Arashi did the same.

"I dunno okay. Anyways where are we…." Arashi said this as he looked around to see nothing but desert, that looked familiar. Essence pulled out her phone and her eyes widened.

"Arashi...look." Essence said this as she showed the young boy her phone and Arashi looked at it, double looking at the date before sweat dropping.

"Okay so we can conclude...Nevada….twenty years in the past. Fuck."

* * *

**DE88: Is it possible to do a double cliffhanger? Anyways review if you like it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Death Evans 88: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating but with classes and finals plus my new job I haven't had time for stories. But hey without further ado, I present Chapter 2.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: The new threat._

"Woah!" Tamishi said this as he flipped off of a tree branch before the witch destroyed it. "What the hell magic is that? It's not normal." Tamishi said this under his breath as he looked at Allie, who was in her weapon form.

_'I don't know but she is dangerous, especially if she is attack us in Death City.'_ Allie said this through their connection as Tamishi deftly dodged another attack.

"Come on Rikushi, die!" The witch cackled this as she kept sending spell after spell, Tamishi dodging each one. Tamishi landed in one spot and a magic circle appeared under him and he cursed before jumping back as it exploded and noticed that it was based on a Soul Wavelength.

"It's a soul based spell…" Tamishi said this in realization and smiled, ready to attack, however, help had arrived. Maka ran out of the forest jumping off of some debris to attack the witch as Black Star came up from the cliff with his enchanted sword, and Kidd came in shooting from below. The witch dodged both Maka and Black Star and deflected Kidd's attacks before they backed up to where Tamishi was as Chrona flew in and attacked with a screech resonance that got deflected.

"Damn...this witch is good." Maka muttered this as she held Soul and Kidd nodded.

"Yes she is. We should try to restrain her." Kidd said this and everyone nodded. The witch cackled.

"Wonderful! Black Star, Tamishi Rikushi, Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn, Chrona Gorgon, and Death the Kidd. Here you die today!" The witch laughed as she said this and Tamishi had a shiver go down his spine. The group of meisters immediately went into Resonance Link as Tamishi rushed the witch, Black Star attacking from behind, Maka and Chrona went for the sides and Kidd went above. In this formation the witch had no way to get away, but she didn't seem worried. She smiled as she chanted, and as everyone was about to hit, she shouted something and a purple force wave rushed from around her and hit everyone, blasting everyone to the ground, and even knocked the weapons out of weapon form. Tamishi groaned as he felt a wavelength run through him as he tried to get up, but his limbs felt heavy. He looked around, shaking the sunglasses he normally wore off and saw that everyone else was hardly moving. He looked at the witch.

"The hell...what kind of magic is this!" Tamishi growled this and the witch cackled.

"A new kind. Chaos Magic. Made to fight your soul, Rikushi. Now then I think you will die first!" The witch cackled this as she weaved her hands and Tamishi's eyes widened as he heard this.

"Not if I can help it! Witch Hunting Wheel!" A voice yelled this as the witch barely dodged a circle of light that landed, revealing a person with a silver shafted scythe, with a red and green hued blade. The person was male, but was wearing a blue hoodie with the hood up.

"You!" The witch said this as the man shrugged and readied his scythe.

"Yeah me. Sorry Timveni, but time for you to Hunting wave!" The man yelled this as he ran towards the witch, jumping before a magic circle exploded and slashed at the witch with the super skill that he was using, and the witch cursed and shimmered before disappearing before the attack hit. The man landed and growled. "Damn it! Again she got away!" The man said this as Tamishi finally got to his feet. The man looked and cursed, before jumping off the cliff, using his scythe to descend.

"Who the hell was that?" Maka asked this as she got up with Soul and Tamishi shrugged.

"Dunno...let's find out." Tamishi said this with a smile as he picked up his shades and put them on, Allie and Soul changing.

* * *

"Damn it that was too close." Arashi said this as he ran over the rooftops of Death City. Essence sighed as she looked at him from her weapon form.

_'Well you didn't think did you!'_ Essence said this at Arashi, and Arashi glared at her.

"Okay yeah, let her kill them. Great plan Ess." Arashi muttered this as he ran, jumping down to the street. Essence sighed as Arashi ran. Arashi rounded a corner, only to start backpedaling as Tamishi was there standing with his weapon with a smile on his face. Arashi went to turn, but saw Maka with her weapon. Arashi cursed under his breath.

"Alright you with the hood, why the hell are you running from us?" Tamishi asked this as Allie and Soul changed to human form. Arashi sighed and looked at his weapon partner.

"Ummm well that is…" Arashi said this quietly, unsure what to say as Essence sighed and changed back to human form. Soul raised an eyebrow at Essences white hair. Essence grabbed Arashi's hood before pulling it back and then sending a left hook into his skull. "Agh! Dammit that hurts!" Arashi shouted this at Essence as he held where she hit.

"Stop beating around the bush. The reason my idiot partner was running is because he thinks he screwed up and tried to salvage the situation." Essence said this and Tamishi stood there, trying not to laugh.

"Okay next question...who the hell are you two." Maka asked this and Tamishi nodded. Arashi and Essence looked at each other and gulped slightly.

"Ummm...well guess there is no point in lying right now...My name is Arashi Rikushi...and my partner is Essence Evans…." Arashi said this and immeidatly found the expected answer.

"What the….how…" Soul said this confused but Arashi saw Tamishi looking calm, and actually smirking, unlike the other three. Arashi sighed and looked at the ground before looking at Tamishi.

"We are from about twenty years in the future...we were following that witch who came to, well stop us from being born….and ummm I guess that puts out the obvious question." Arashi said this and Tamishi chuckled.

"So that explains things." Tamishi said this and Allie giggled.

"Well looks like we get to meet our son." Allie said this with a smile as Arashi blushed. Essence rolled her eyes and looked at Soul and Maka who were stunned. Essence blushed.

"Umm Yeah...hey Mama...Papa…"

* * *

After an hour of questions, and explaining it to the others; Tamishi, Allie, Maka, Soul, Essence and Arashi sat in Kidd's living room. Arashi and Essence sat next to each other, looking uncomfortable. Tamishi sighed as Kidd and the others had went to sleep or went home.

"So that is everything...why we are here and who we are…" Arashi said this as he looked down and fidgets slightly. Tamishi watched him slightly and chuckled, which caused Arashi to look up at him. Allie started to giggle.

"Wow...he is a lot like you Tamishi." Allie said this with a smile and Arashi's face gets red.

"Awww come on! I can't even get away from Mom saying stuff like that- Ow! Dammit Essence!" Arashi whined this and got hit with a heavy book in the head. Essence huffed as she held the book.

"Stop whining! At least you didn't have to explain why you hate your name sometimes!" Essence snapped this at Arashi who shirked back slightly.

"Okay yep. She's your daughter for sure." Soul said this looking at Maka and Maka laughed as Essence immediately blushed and looked down.

"Not fair papa…" Essence muttered this and Tamishi rolled his eyes.

"Well then, now that everything has been explained...how about we go ahead and head back to the apartments to rest. Sadily till you guys get a temporary place, your staying with us." Tamishi smiled as he said this and Arashi and Essence both paled and sighed in defeat.

* * *

**Death Evans: Yeah this might not be the best but hey it is something. Anyways next time we will get into more stuff. See yah!**


End file.
